


Home is where you belong

by Nahreer



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Family Reunion, Gen, Lord of the rings is my life, a bit of a fluff, rookie author, wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nahreer/pseuds/Nahreer
Summary: The future of civilization rests in the fate of the One Ring, which has been lost for centuries. Powerful forces are unrelenting in their search for it. But fate has placed it in the hands of a young Hobbit named Frodo. To help destroy the one ring, and to vanquish evil from Arda for good, a fellowship is formed, one wizard, one dwarf, two humans and four hobbits, but there is one other that nobody expected.......Who? What? Where? Find the answers in this story.
Relationships: Aragorn & Gandalf & Legolas, Frodo & Gandalf, OFC & Gandalf | Mithrandir, smeagol & OFC





	Home is where you belong

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I just wanted to share this idea of a story that came into my mind, I'll start working on this idea, only if you guys share your thoughts on it, whether you like it or not, I've already thought everything about it, so please comment and don't forget to subscribe to get the next update!!🥰🥰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is a bit short but I just wanted to give you guys a start, I will update soon, maybe tomorrow or the day after that. 🤔🤔
> 
> So please don't forget to subscribe and leave a comment and a kodos!!  
> I would absolutely love to hear from you guys 😊😊
> 
> So this person, is it a he or she??🧐😉😉  
> And what is the relation of this person with middle Earth??  
> Share your thoughts in the comment box below!!

_Fate_...

It is defined as a force outside of our control that make things happen.

For example when someone miss their bus and meet the person who will turn out to be their spouse while that person is standing on the platform waiting for the next bus.

_The supposed force, principle, or power that predetermines events._

Fate itself is such a strong word. Some say it has the power to reunite those who were once lost, while others say it's the reason two people meet, or the reason why they seperate.

Even during school hours this one word will always find a way to reach into my ears, rather be it from the lips of a juvenile girl whispering to her friend about the so called ' _fated_ ' pair, or through a teacher reading poems about how the particular people were brought together because of _fate's_ work.

But instead of bringing a smile to my face, these words always irked me to no end, making me wince everytime I heard them.

But now that I've reached the story's end, I look back towards the beginning of this harsh but beautiful journey and I realise... that it was _fate_ that brought me to him .. and made me into the person that I am today,............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just wanted to share this amazing idea I had in the middle of the night, cuz no matter what I do, it's not getting out of my head.  
> I would be immensely grateful if you guys share your thoughts with me.  
> It's 3:00 am right now, and I have been fighting of my sleep for a while, so I'll just stop blabbering right now and go back to sleep, or else my mom will kill me if she finds out.  
> So see you on the next update!  
> Please again don't forget to leave your thoughts in the comment section below! 😊😊  
> Take lots and lots of fluids and keep yourself healthy!!  
> Take care ❤️  
> Bye-bye!!👋🏻👋🏻


End file.
